criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Kessel
Otto Kessel was a suspect in the murder investigations of dome canteen employee Doris Black in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy), S.A.R.A. HAZMAT specialist Trishna Joshi in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) and scientist Dr Henry Liu in Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy). Profile Otto is the 28-year-old assistant of Denise Daniels, head of the Space and Aeronautics Research Agency (S.A.R.A.). He has brown hair, green eyes and stubble. Otto wears a white T-shirt with a green tie and is seen holding a tablet. In his first appearance, it is known that Otto eats sunflower seeds. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he drinks Rocket Cow, has read 3001: A Space Audacity and rides a LegAway. In his third appearance, his eyelines are seen bolder and it is revealed that he works out, drinks cold brew coffee and uses antiperspirant. Events of Criminal Case Out of Breath Otto became a suspect after Jones and the player found his meal card, allowing the team to identify him as S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels's assistant. When asked if he knew the victim, he recognized her as a cafeteria worker and said that he only saw her in passing. He then left to attend to Denise's needs. Otto was spoken to again about the romantic gift he got from the victim. He explained that Doris had misread his congeniality and developed romantic feelings for him. However, he rejected Doris's feelings, saying that he was too busy for romance. Otto was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Clyde Black for Doris's murder. To Eternity and Beyond Otto became a suspect again after Gloria and the player learned that he was at the scene of the crime shortly before Trishna had been killed. When questioned, he told the team that he had not seen anything unusual and denied knowing the victim. Otto was spoken to again about the note left to him, describing his as S.A.R.A. head Denise Daniels' "little Otto-maton". He told the team that the victim often mocked his position as Denise's assistant and believed that he was merely a lackey. However, he explained to her that he was only doing his job. Otto was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated John C. Birk for Trishna's murder. Extinguished Trivia *Otto is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of The Conspiracy. *Otto is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Otto resembles Chris Pine, an American actor. **He also resembles Bucky Barnes (portrayed by Sebastian Stan) in the trilogy movie Captain America. Case appearances *Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy) *To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy) *Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy) Gallery OKesselConspiracy.png|Otto, as he appeared in Out of Breath (Case #51 of The Conspiracy). OKesselConspiracyC287.png|Otto, as he appeared in To Eternity and Beyond (Case #56 of The Conspiracy). OKesselConspiracyC289.png|Otto, as he appeared in Extinguished (Case #58 of The Conspiracy). OttoKesselMugshot.jpg OttoKesselMugshot2.jpg OKesselC289Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects